


The way you look tonight

by Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish



Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish
Summary: Inktober prompt #4: RadioSansa comes home late from work to Cor cooking.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Cor Leonis
Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The way you look tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is most likely a snippet from an au i want to write one day, and that would be Sansa, staying in Eos and basically becoming captain of the Kingsglaive instead of drautos. So its like, power couple Marshal Leonis and Captain Stark. But they’re married and hella in love.

She tromped up the front stairs of her house, and pulled out the key to unlock the door. As she unlocked with a click and swung it open, Sansa sighed, exhausted from a long day. She had to stay back at the Citadel past her normal hours, going back over the Kingsglaive paperwork, having accidentally missed the budget for weapons. She hated going over the budget, as numbers were not her forte, but the person who would normally do it for her was out sick this week.

Stepping into the house, breathing in the smell of home, she closed the door behind her and began to pull off her shoes, when she froze. Staring at a familiar pair of boots by the door and for a second she could not compute why they were here before her. Blinking, she focused back onto her surroundings and noticed the living room light was on, and music was flowing out of the room and into the hallway.

Quickly pulling her boots off, she crept into the living room, and spotted Cor, at the other end of the room, in the connecting kitchen. His back was to her as he worked at the stove, and the music she was hearing was coming from the radio on the windowsill. If she worked late hours, he would work later, so it was a pleasant surprise to see him home before her.

A fond smile played on her lips as she drew back into the hallway and shucked off her coat, hanging it up, leaving her in her uniform. As it was mainly office work today, she went for her preferred outfit of knee length black skirt and a white button-up blouse tucked in. Her black uniform coat was slim fitting, not made for physical activity. Not saying that if push came to shove she couldn’t fight off any enemy, but it wasn’t specifically _made_ for combat.

As she tip-toed her way to Cor, she wanted to see how far she could get, sneaking up on him before she had to signal she was here. With the amount of PTSD they both have, it would be unwise to actually sneak up on one another, but that didn’t mean they both don’t try to fuck around with one another.

She managed to get to the part where the living room turned into the kitchen before she purposefully stepped on a part of the floor that creaked. In an instant he was whirling around, a knife in hand, and spotted her standing a few feet away, a cheek smile on her face. Cor still had that predatory look in his eyes for another second before relaxing at the lack of threat.

He huffed and set the knife down, giving her a teasing glare. “You’re home _too_ early.”

Spluttering she exclaimed, “ _Too early!?_ I’m two hours late!”

With a put upon sigh, he bemoaned, “And I hoped for at least _another_ hour to finish dinner before you got back. I planned this all down to the _minute_.”

Rolling her eyes she walked closer and looped her arms around his waist, “Well I’m sorry to say your plans were foiled, Marshal. What _ever_ shall you do?”

His hands came up and cupped her cheeks lightly as he kissed her, the fierce kind that would leave her breathless. Pulling away, slightly dazed, she murmured, “And what _are_ you planning then?”

His eyes are half-lidded and soft, as he murmured back, “It’s been eight years since you came to Eos, and chose to stay with me. Thought I would do a thank you meal.”

He leant in for another kiss, to which she happily responded before trying to speak again, “Mm, you do this every year though.” She pointed out against his lips.

“And I’ll continue to do so.” He declared.

Sniggering, she joked with a grin, “If only the people found out that Cor the Immortal, _bane_ of the Empire, was a softie under all those frowns.” Here, she faked a swoon, leaning back against the arms that were supporting her waist.

He pulled her back up and grumbled in confusion, “You _like_ when I frown. You said I looked fearsome.”

Humming, she snaked her arms around his neck, and played with the small bits of hair on his neck, “ _Mmmaybe_ , but you buy me flowers with that frown, and cook dinner with that frown, and-“

His hand came up and pushed her face away from him, and she stumbled out his arms with laughter. “Alright, I get it!” He exclaimed, though chuckling along with her.

Leaning against the fridge, she watched him turn back to finish whatever he was chopping and added it to the simmering pot of the stove. He was dressed in his sweatpants and black shirt, completely causal compared to her office wear.

Playing with the top buttons, she undoes them, more relaxed. And then deciding to go get changed into something more comfortable, Cor’s hand latched onto her wrist before she could leave the kitchen, spinning her back to him, pressed close to his chest.

“Cor!” She laughed, “I need to get _changed_!”

“Hang on, you like this song.” He said, and when she tuned her ear into the radio, her eyes lit up at the familiar tune. Looking back at Cor, smile mischievous, Sansa cooed, “ _Aww_ , you want to dance with me? You _hate_ dancing.”

His face softened again as he pointed out, “But _you_ love it.” And then spun her around, getting a surprised giggle out of her. Facing him again, he took her right hand and began swaying them to the beat.

The smile didn’t leave her lips as he whispered along to the lyrics, “-and that smile, wrinkles your nose, it touches my foolish heart.” Instead it grew bigger across her face and she over exaggerated a nose wrinkle up at him and his smile widened with hers.

He spun her around, her skirt flaring out around her legs, and out of his arms before reeling her back into them, and she couldn’t help how her feet stumbled, unable to focus with her much she was giggling. With how much work took up their time, these were rare moments, and Sansa couldn’t help how euphoric she felt.

She stared into his eyes as the music began to slow and she thought that leaving her home behind was all worth it. It was difficult, but Sansa left the North in good hands, and maybe a part of her didn’t even _care_ if it wasn’t. That world took so much from her, and being in Cor’s arms, where she knew she would be safe, where no one could make her do anything she didn’t want to do ever again. It was worth it all. And she never wanted to return to Westeros again.

When they swayed to a stop, Cor whispered the last words in her ear, her head tucked over his shoulder. “ _Mmmhmm, just the way you look, tonight._ ” He may hate dancing, but he actually loved to sing, and Sansa loved that she was the only person who knew this.

They stayed like that for awhile, listening as the song faded and a new one began. Sometimes Sansa thought this was all a wonderful dream, and when she woke back up, she would be in Kings Landing, or with Ramsey. But no, Cor was too warm, so real against her body. She could feel his heart, hear his breathing, and knew that in no way was this fake.

Then hissing pulled them out of their moment and both twisted around to see how the pot on the stove had began to boil over. Cor leaped out of her arms and cursed, rushing to the pot and turning the flame down. Hiding her smile behind her fingers, she lightly walked over to him as he wiped up the mess and kissed his neck, “I’m going to get changed now, love.”

Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he nodded, “Dinner should be ready in ten minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song is ‘the way you look tonight’ by frank sinatra.


End file.
